For many years, amusement parks have often included walk-through attractions, in addition to rides, tours, live-action shows, and other types of attractions. In walk-through attractions, patrons or guests typically walk along a path. Scenery, fixed and moving props and animated figures, and various special sound, visual and environmental effects along the path entertain the park guests. Walk-through attractions often have a theme connecting the attraction to a well known motion picture or television program, comic book or cartoon characters, or specific historical events.
While existing walk-through attractions have met with varying degrees of success, there remains a need for a walk-through attraction having more dramatic and entertaining features. Indeed, the public has come to expect amusement or theme parks to provide increasingly sophisticated and creative rides and attractions.
Walk or ride-through attractions have used various water effects, such as waterfalls, waves, fountains, whirlpools, etc. These types effects and especially whirlpool effects, have largely been provided at some distance from the park guests. However, the inventors have now conceived of an amusement park attraction, such as a walk-through or ride-through attraction, wherein park guests experience being within a whirlpool.